


A Cry For Attention

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daddy Kink undertones, F/M, Jealous Red, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 08, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz's bad behaviour hasn't gone unnoticed by Reddington. She's been feisty, but Reddington has his methods of taming her.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 54
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Contains Season 8 spoilers. 
> 
> Katarina and Agnes don't factor into this story because this is my universe. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist (US) or the characters, and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!

Red was weary and exasperated. Lizzie had been playing him for a fool for too long, jostling for power in their relationship. She was extra bratty lately, draining one of his accounts with the help of the young, impressionable Skip. Red had heard from a few sources that Lizzie had spent the night at Ressler’s place, and now she was shacked up with Skip while she spent _his_ money. It was time to rein her in.

Red pulled the brim of his fedora down and walked through the dark alley with purpose.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Liz was giddy, not only from the alcoholic drink she was sipping but from becoming a millionaire overnight. She grinned at Skip, who was sitting with her in a booth. The music pounded with bass and it was too loud for conversation, but Liz wasn’t in the mood for conversation anyway. She reached over and took Skip’s hand, then she tugged him until he followed her out the back door of the nightclub. They found themselves alone in the back alley.

“I feel so _good!”_ Liz said loudly, exhilarated.

Skip glanced around nervously, but he smiled.

“It’s nice being a millionaire, huh?” Skip said.

“Hell yeah. You know what else feels good?” Liz said, then she groped his crotch.

“Oh…” Skip responded in surprise as she began rubbing him.

“I wanna do it again, Skip. Right here.” Liz said in a sultry tone.

“Leave the poor boy alone, Lizzie.” Red said as he stepped out of the shadows.

Skip backed away slightly as he was startled, while Liz simply sighed in frustration. Liz glared at Reddington, but he wasn’t fazed; he made himself as imposing as possible, stepping into her personal space until she was backed against the brick wall.

“Hey, don’t…” Skip said halfheartedly; he didn’t really want to pick a fight with Reddington.

In an instant, Red cocked his gun and aimed it at Skip’s crotch without moving from his spot in front of Lizzie. Skip decided he’d had enough of people using him and his crotch for various purposes, and he stepped away.

“I’ll deal with you later.” Red said, then Skip made a run for it, disappearing into the darkness.

Red turned his attention to Lizzie and scrutinized her pouty, outraged face.

“I think it’s time to…put an end to your bad behaviour, Lizzie.” Red said.

Liz glanced down at the gun still in his hand.

“You’re not gonna kill me.” Liz scoffed.

“No, I’m not. You know what _you’re_ going to do? You’re going to stop being an entitled brat, stealing my money, acting reckless and screwing anything that moves…” Red said, holstering his gun.

Liz opened her mouth in shock, and she was going to yell at Reddington, but he continued. He leaned even closer so their faces were a few inches apart.

“You’ve been throwing a tantrum, trying to get daddy’s attention. Well, you have my attention now. What are you going to do about it?” Red said arrogantly.

Red was gratified by the way Lizzie’s cheeks turned pink under the light above the back door of the club.

“You’re crazy. This has nothing to do with you!” Liz said incredulously.

Red tilted his head and studied Lizzie; her embarrassed flush appeared on her chest, which was exposed by her scanty tank top.

“No? You drain one of my accounts, try to turn my people against me, you call me just to flaunt your childish plans to ruin me. I’d say it has everything to do with me. What do you really _want_ from me, Elizabeth? Use your words instead of throwing tantrums.” Red said angrily.

“…I don’t want anything from you.” Liz said defiantly.

“You’re not as adept at lying as you believe you are.” Red said.

Liz went to turn and step away, but Reddington’s hand firmly grasped her bare shoulder, stopping her. She was furious with him for touching her, and she hated herself for how his touch thrilled her. It might have just been the adrenaline coursing through her system, but she felt aroused.

“Don’t touch me.” Liz said.

“Why, because you enjoy it too much?” Red asked.

“…You can’t be mad at me for taking your money. You said you left it all to me anyway.” She said, changing the subject.

“Yes. In my will. Do I look dead to you?” Red said.

Lizzie rolled her eyes and then averted her gaze, so Red cupped her chin in his hand, bringing her eyes back to his own.

“I asked a question.” Red said sternly.

Liz wasn’t used to Red being harsh with her; she was startled.

“No.” She said.

“No what?” He said.

“No, you…don’t look dead.” She said.

“Correct. I’m still living, breathing and warm. Look, I still have a pulse.” He said agitatedly, then he grabbed her hand and put her fingers against his neck.

Liz felt Reddington’s warm neck and again, the touch felt electric. She flinched and pulled her hand away as if she’d gotten burnt.

“Red…” Liz said without really thinking.

They were both surprised that she used his nickname instead of ‘Reddington’.

“Say it, Lizzie,” He said, but she clammed up again, “Or don’t. It’s up to you. I have all night.”

“…What is it you expect me to say?” She asked.

“That you’ve been lonely and instead of coming to me, you chickened out and went after easy subpar halfwits. You’ve been having unsatisfying sex with unsatisfactory men, attempting to fill the void. Very poor substitutes, I must say…You’re scared of what I might do to you…how I might make you feel…You’d rather take the cowardly route and feel nothing at all.” He said.

Lizzie shifted uncomfortably, so Red continued.

“Tell me Lizzie, did they satisfy you? Did they even make you wet?” Red said in a lower tone.

“Red!” Liz scolded, avoiding answering.

Red was able to read the answer from her even though she stayed silent.

“Such a shame. I bet they didn’t give you enough foreplay. They’re only just out of the awkward, fumbling, immature stage. Young Donald and Skip wouldn’t give you enough time. They wouldn’t build the excitement with any mystery or play…not to mention they’re too spineless to take control. You need to give up control to someone who knows what they’re doing…” Red said quietly.

Liz didn’t know why she was still standing there listening to this. She gave him an indignant glare, but they both knew he was right.

“Oh, and that person is you?” Liz asked sassily.

“Yes,” He said, then he slowly ran the backs of his fingers down her neck and over her breast, “You see sweetheart, your body responds to me in ways you can’t hide. The blushing, the quick breaths…”

His hand travelled down her abdomen.

“The trembling,” He said, then he slid his hand up her skirt, between her thighs, “The heat radiating from your most intimate spot.”

Red stopped with his fingers poised against her inner thighs, relishing the warmth, as well as the suspense.

“You _could_ keep your wetness a secret from me…But it would be rather tricky with my hand between your legs. I can already feel the humidity down there. It reminds me of tropical nights, sweet and steamy. Do you want me to go further, Lizzie?” Red said suavely.

Liz begrudgingly nodded, too embarrassed to actually say that she wanted him to continue. Reddington’s fingers gently pressed against her crotch, and she shuddered as he expertly moved his fingers back and forth over her clit. She breathed shakily.

“ _That’s_ better, isn’t it baby?” Red drawled soothingly.

Liz’s knees shook, so she grabbed onto Reddington’s shoulders, clutching his suit jacket in her fists. He leaned forward, pressing her against the wall to keep her steady. Liz whimpered quietly as Reddington wiggled his fingers faster. He then slowed down and lightly rubbed her overtop the soft damp fabric of her panties. Red noticed Lizzie spread her feet wider, giving him better access, so he deftly slid two fingertips under the elastic and slipped along her wet inner lips. She gasped and continued trembling. Red’s fingers became slick with the secretions of Lizzie’s arousal.

“Mmm. You’re soaking wet for me.” Red rumbled lustfully.

“…Yes.” Liz breathed.

“Good girl.” He praised; she was admitting it.

Liz felt Reddington’s cheek brush against hers, then he kissed her with his soft, warm, inviting lips. His kiss was dizzyingly erotic; she got lost in it. All Liz could focus on was Reddington’s mouth, and his fingers delicately slipping and sliding against her opening in a tantalizing fashion. He then returned to her clit, which was even more sensitive now.

“Mm…Red…” Liz whined breathlessly; she wanted satisfaction.

This was music to Red’s ears. Lizzie was panting, so he stopped the kiss and nuzzled the side of her head. She was shaking like a leaf and her clit was hard under the pads of his fingers. Red lustfully gave her quick wiggles, pressing on the bundle of nerves. Lizzie whimpered in little sobs as she tried to catch her breath while on the brink of a climax. There was no way she sounded like this with Donald or Skip. This was desperate, ecstatic, orgasmic pleasure. She clenched his jacket in her fists and held onto him for dear life. Liz felt the explosive first wave of her orgasm, and she mewled; her knees almost gave out, so she clung to Reddington and thankfully he pressed her against the wall more firmly.

Red gently caressed Lizzie’s slippery flesh as she rode out her climax, then he took his hand out of her panties. He tasted her on his fingers and then used a handkerchief to dry them while she stared at him dazedly.

“Come with me to the safe house, Lizzie. We can continue…kissing and making up.” Red said, then he gave a loud whistle in the direction of the street.

The black sedan’s headlights turned on and the vehicle drove down the alley to where they stood. Red gestured to Lizzie to go ahead of him and she actually got into the back of the car. He smirked to himself. Liz’s body felt shaky and weak like jelly, so she slumped in the backseat and let Reddington and the driver take her to wherever the safe house was. She felt Reddington’s warm hand possessively plant itself on her thigh and stay there for the journey.

(To Be Continued…)


	2. Chapter 2

Red was pleased when Lizzie willingly accompanied him into his safe house. She was, however, still quiet and sullen. Red wanted to feel her again with his fingers, he wanted to kiss her and give her every inch of himself. Lizzie stepped into the middle of the living room and loitered there, looking around as if she were unsure of what to do.

“The bedroom is down the hall on the left.” Red said.

Liz gave Reddington daggers for eyes.

“You think you can order me around just because you...gave me an orgasm?” Liz said embarrassedly.

Reddington pursed his lips in a kind of smirk, although he wasn’t amused.

“Not _just_ because of the orgasm. I can order you to go into the bedroom, and you’ll do it, because it’s the only way to break the tension between us. You’re so _unbelievably_ stubborn, you won’t back down or apologize. You need me to take control and resolve the tension.” Red said, taking his suit jacket off and draping it over the back of a chair.

“That’s ridiculous. You just enjoy bossing me around.” Liz scoffed.

“The tension could theoretically be resolved if you would apologize and conduct yourself like a mature adult. However, I’d actually prefer it if you continued to play the feisty, naughty girl, Lizzie. I think this method is more fun for both of us.” Red said as he approached and stood close to her.

“I’m not playing. I will _not_ take orders from you!” Liz said.

Red grabbed Lizzie’s hips and turned her so she was facing the hallway, then he gave her butt cheek a firm slap.

Liz was stunned; she blushed as she felt angry and humiliated, but there was a tiny thrill deep down inside her. She couldn’t think of anything to say and she simply froze to the spot.

Red wondered if he should push his luck and spank Lizzie again; he decided to try a different tactic instead. He stepped closer and pressed against her from behind, then he groped her butt cheek that was undoubtedly still tingling.

“Go to my bedroom, Lizzie…” Red said quietly behind her ear.

Liz closed her eyes momentarily as she almost _felt_ Reddington’s voice. There had been many times that she longed for him to say that, craved feeling him so close. She was angry with him, and with herself; she sighed and then stomped down the hall, into the bedroom. Red felt smug as he followed her and entered the room. Lizzie hesitated, then she sat on the edge of the bed.

“I can’t believe you spanked me.” Liz muttered moodily.

“I can’t believe you stole thirty-million euros and took off with _Skip_ , after screwing Donald. It’s like some kind of midlife crisis, except you’re too young for that. Besides, I thought midlife crises typically happen to males.” Red said.

Liz huffed angrily and lunged off the bed to leave, but Reddington caught her by the waist and swung her around towards the bed. She ended up falling forward; she put her hands on the bed and she was bent over with Reddington nearly on top of her. She was furious but she couldn’t help being aroused by the fact that he was practically mounting her in their current position. Liz could feel Reddington’s growing bulge against her butt. Her cheek was against the bed and her hair was a mess. Reddington’s hand gently swiped her hair away from her face. Liz noticed that his erection was still becoming bigger and harder, and she was getting desperate to feel it between her legs. She subtly arched her back and pushed closer.

Red felt Lizzie stick her butt up, pressing into him. She was trying to be sneaky about it, but it was noticeable. He moved his hips forward, indulging in the feel of being nestled in the groove of her butt cheeks in that tight skirt. A tiny whimper escaped her throat at the sensation.

“Lizzie…” Red rumbled, and he repeated the motion.

Liz moaned quietly.

“You like that, don’t you baby…” Red said seductively, then he yanked her skirt up and humped her, targeting her womanhood.

Liz breathed heavier as she opened her legs and pushed back, grinding against Reddington.

“Oh god…” Liz sighed shakily; they still had clothes on, but his cock pressed directly on her sensitive flesh, making her shiver.

Liz and Reddington were already breathless with need and arousal. She was weak from the blissful sensation of his impressive bulge. She couldn’t even imagine what it would feel like bare. Liz felt Reddington roughly pull her panties down to her knees, then she wiggled to make the garment drop to the floor. His warm hands groped her butt cheeks.

“Red, please…I want…” Liz murmured breathily.

“You want a real man to satisfy you?” Red said.

“Yes…” She said appeasingly.

His hands cupped her lower butt cheeks, with his fingertips tantalizingly close to her intimate folds.

“Do you think you’re entitled to that?” Red asked mockingly.

“Yes.” Liz said, then she mewled when he sharply spanked her butt cheek. She blushed again.

“So spoiled.” Red said.

“I’m not spoiled!” She argued.

Another hard slap on her butt.

“Ow!” She complained.

Liz was learning quickly.

“I’ll be good.” Liz said; Reddington’s hand lightly stroked her sensitive wet flesh.

“How will you be good, Lizzie?” Red rumbled.

“I’ll give you the money I took.” She said breathily.

“And?” He coaxed as he erotically tickled her inner lips.

“Ohhh…And…I won’t see Skip or Donald anymore.” She said distractedly.

Liz gasped in surprise when she received another spanking.

“By _see_ , you mean you won’t let them fuck you anymore.” Red said bitterly.

“Yes!” Liz said earnestly.

“Say it.” He said.

“I won’t let them fuck me anymore.” She purred as she impatiently stuck her butt up.

Reddington groaned lustfully and undid his belt, then Liz heard his zipper and the swishing of fabric behind her. Suddenly, she felt the head of his cock against her opening. She moaned airily as he guided it up and down, lubricating both of them with her wetness. Liz shook as Reddington rubbed against her clit; she felt his tip become more slippery from his pre-ejaculate fluid, and she almost climaxed.

“ _Please!”_ Liz mewled, begging for more, for satisfaction, for him to thrust inside her.

Red had half a mind to deny Lizzie, since she wanted him so badly and she was so spoiled. However, he couldn’t wait. He wanted to claim her as his own, show her what it’s like to be with a man of his prowess and experience. Red wanted to override Lizzie’s memories of the ridiculous ‘Boy Scout’ Donald and the ‘wannabe bad boy’ Skip.

Red gripped his erection tighter and continued rubbing Lizzie with it; she shivered and clawed at the bed, then she tensed up as she orgasmed. He waited a few moments.

“Turn over, Lizzie. Get on your back.” Red said.

Liz caught her breath and shakily turned around, then she sat on the edge of the bed. Her hair was all over the place, so she pushed it away from her eyes. She began blushing as she looked at Reddington’s erection for the first time. In a split second, she was fully aroused again.

“Lay back, Lizzie.” Red prompted as she stared.

Liz snapped out of her daze and eagerly got into position on her back. She spread her legs and Reddington moved closer between her thighs; he bent forward and loomed over her.

“You’ve been wanting this for some time, haven’t you, sweetheart?” Red said suavely as Lizzie gazed up at him.

Lizzie nodded.

“You’ve been fooling around with amateurs, trying to get what you need, but it didn’t work…” Red said breathily as he slowly dragged his shaft along her delicate flesh.

Lizzie responded with a tiny whimper, and she nodded.

“You need me to make it better…” Red said indulgently while he nudged her entrance.

“Yes.” Liz admitted.

“Are you ready?” He rumbled.

“God yes…” She breathed.

Liz felt Reddington press into her, stretching her as he went deeper, slowly working in and out.

“Oh my god…Red…” Liz moaned breathily.

“You like that, hm?” Red said seductively.

Red watched Lizzie’s eyes close in pleasure already.

“…yes…” Liz said in a small voice, completely focused on the sensation of finally feeling Reddington inside her. Their long, complicated, tumultuous relationship was consummated with this act. She was finally giving in to her desire—her need—for Reddington and giving herself to him.

Red could feel Lizzie becoming wetter and more relaxed around him, and it was the most exquisite experience. He paused deep inside her to kiss her luscious lips. She moaned softly and returned his kiss with fervour. He reached down and grasped her hip, then he coaxed her thigh up higher at his side. Red stopped the kiss and looked into Lizzie’s lustful blue eyes as he gyrated; she whimpered and clutched his shoulders.

“That’s your sweet spot, huh, baby?” Red said in a low rumble.

Liz breathed shakily as Reddington repeatedly pressed her g-spot.

“ _Yeah_ …” She purred.

Liz was surprised that Reddington took his time, languorously gyrating rather than thrusting. Eventually, she stopped analyzing it and got lost in her impending climax. Her toes curled and she clasped his shirt ever tighter. Liz couldn’t catch her breath; she was a trembling, panting mess beneath Reddington for several moments longer, then she mewled as she had her third orgasm of the night. Red was sweating and breathing heavily from the exertion, as well as the effort it took to not come. Lizzie’s slick walls were clamped tightly on his cock, and she was in ecstasy underneath him. He gritted his teeth and then he began thrusting vigorously.

“Oh! Red!” Liz whined intensely.

Red couldn’t help thinking about what Lizzie might have looked like or sounded like with the other men, but he tried to focus on the present moment. He knew they hadn’t satisfied her and he’d already made her come three times, so he was winning in that area of the competition. Red looked down at Lizzie’s face; she was flushed, radiant, and blissful. She was finally allowing him in, in every sense of the word. Red grunted as Lizzie’s snug walls clenched tighter again.

Liz was thrilled that Reddington was driving into her, seeking his own release. They heard wet sounds as their fluids mixed, and Liz quivered all over from the feel of Reddington’s cock slipping in and out.

“Mm! I want…you to come in me…” Liz said breathlessly.

Red frantically thrust into Lizzie, losing his rhythm at times, then he groaned as he felt the intense pleasure go through him. He bucked his hips a few times, and he spurted repeatedly inside her, filling her with his semen. Liz was so gratified that Reddington came inside her, and so overwhelmed by the slippery sensation, she shivered and arched up with a small orgasm. Red was pleased when Lizzie had a cute mini orgasm; he slid his hands under her back and held her, nuzzling into her neck.

“Ohh, Lizzie.” Red sighed in relief, then he looked at her.

“I…don’t really have words…” Liz said dazedly.

“Good.” Red teased.

Liz’s phone rang and she automatically went to get up, but Reddington stayed on top of her. She realized he wasn’t budging, so she’d have to miss the call.

“It’s probably just—” Liz said, but she stopped.

“…Donald?” Red said resentfully.

“…Yeah.” She admitted.

“I suppose he’ll have to leave you a message. You’re otherwise engaged at the moment.” He said smugly.

Liz blushed; she was very otherwise engaged right now, half-naked with Reddington on top of her, still inside her. The ringing stopped and then an alert sounded, indicating she had a voicemail. Once this awkward moment passed, Reddington gently withdrew from her and retrieved warm washcloths for both of them to tidy up with.

“Are you going to check your voicemail?” Red asked.

“It can wait.” Liz said.

Red smiled approvingly, then he watched Lizzie look around for her skirt.

“You’re not leaving, are you?” Red said.

Lizzie looked at him like a deer in the headlights.

“Oh. Um…” She said.

“Do you not want to stay, Lizzie?” He asked.

“It—it’s not that, I just…well, I only slept over at Ressler’s once, and…Skip went to his own hotel room after we…you know.” She said.

Red gave a long sigh. Lizzie was now used to casual, emotion-less, unsatisfying sexual experiences with no real intimacy. What a damn shame. She clearly _thought_ she was using Donald and Skip, but they were all using each other for various reasons without even getting anything worthwhile out of it.

“Lizzie…I’d like you to stay. Let’s go to bed.” Red said, then he took his trousers off.

“…Okay.” Liz agreed.

Reddington took all his clothes off and got into bed, so Liz took her tank top and bra off, then she slid under the blankets. She timidly moved closer to him, and when he held his arm out, she snuggled against his side. Liz pulled the blankets up and rested on Reddington’s shoulder. His warmth, his scent, the comforting embrace, everything soothed her. She closed her eyes and listened to his breathing. They both quickly fell asleep.

(To Be Continued…)


	3. Chapter 3

In the middle of the night, Red awoke when he felt Lizzie stir next to him; she moved closer again, nestled against him and put her hand on his chest. She settled cozily and drifted off to sleep. Red smiled to himself. Lizzie would never admit to being cuddly, but she _was_. Eventually, he drifted off to sleep.

When morning came, Red opened his eyes to see Lizzie stealthily gathering up her clothes to leave.

“Lizzie,” Red said sternly, and she jumped at the sound of his voice, “Where do you think you’re going?”

“…My hotel?” Liz said innocently.

“You’re not going anywhere just yet. Come back to bed.” He said.

“But I don’t have any clothes or toiletries here. I can’t just stay here forever.” She argued.

“We can pick up your things later, but first, you’re going to come here and cuddle with me before breakfast. Second, you’re going to return my funds.” He said.

Liz sighed and sulkily dropped her clothes on the floor. She went back to the bed and got in.

“Can we do the account now and get it over with? I don’t want you constantly holding that over me.” She said moodily.

Red reached over to the nightstand for his phone, then he went to the secure banking site. He handed the phone to Lizzie, who logged into ‘her’ account and typed 30 million euros for transfer.

“No, make it fifteen, Lizzie.” Red said.

Lizzie looked at him in shock.

“What? Why would you only take half of it back?!” She said.

“This hasn’t been about the money. It’s about the betrayal, distrust and taking advantage of me. I’m not some Scrooge, who wants to leave you penniless. You can keep fifteen million euros.” He said.

“Well…I _do_ kind of deserve some of it.” Liz said.

Red scoffed humorously.

“Still spoiled. I thought I taught you a lesson, but apparently not.” He said lightheartedly.

“You said I could keep half, so I’m just saying I deserve that half as compensation for all the stuff you’ve put me through over the years.” She said.

“Fine.” He conceded.

Liz turned her attention to the phone and submitted the transfer. When it was successful, she handed the phone back to Reddington, and he placed it on the nightstand.

“Thank you, Lizzie.” Red said.

“…You’re welcome.” Liz said sheepishly.

“Come here, sweetheart.” He said, with open arms.

Liz moved closer and rested against Reddington’s chest while he embraced her. After cuddling for some time, they became hungry for breakfast, so Red decided to make omelettes. They enjoyed the meal, then Lizzie looked through his closet for something clean to wear. She chose one of his shirts and placed it on the bed.

“I’m going to shower.” Liz said.

“Alright.” Red said.

Liz smiled and went into the bathroom; she turned the water on and stepped into the shower. While she shampooed and rinsed her hair, she vividly recalled everything about last night, from the way Reddington first touched her in the alley behind the nightclub, to the feel of him coming inside her. Her attraction to him was overwhelming; she could no longer deny it.

Red finished washing the dishes, then he heard Lizzie’s phone ringing. He looked around and found the phone on the floor, so he picked it up and tapped it to answer. It was Donald.

“Liz, where are you? I’ve been worried about you.” Ressler said.

“This is Reddington. I’m afraid Lizzie can’t come to the phone right now. She’s a little tired from all the orgasms I gave her last night.” Red said smugly.

“What?! Bullshit. Put Keen on, now.” Ressler said.

“She’s in the shower. We had a long night. It would be best if you called back another time, or…never.” Red said.

“I’m warning you, Reddington. If you’ve hurt her—” Ressler said.

“I’m telling you the absolute, harsh truth, Donald. I didn’t hurt her. I pleasured her. She was _unbelievably_ horny and sexually frustrated. She was coy at first, but then she begged me to fuck her. You and Skip were tools to be used, but apparently you weren’t right for the job. Lizzie got what she needed from me. My goodness, she was soaking wet…she was almost dripping on me.” Red said, now reminiscing about last night.

“Shut up. You’re just making up all these filthy lies.” Ressler said.

Suddenly, both men heard Lizzie’s voice from the bathroom.

“Red, are you gonna join me? I’m naked and wet!” She called.

Ressler cursed under his breath and hung up.

“Coming, sweetheart!” Red called to her, then he tossed the phone onto the floor and slipped out of his robe.

Red walked naked into the bathroom and Lizzie peeked out from behind the shower curtain.

“Hello, baby. You’re naked and wet, hm?” Red said playfully.

Liz bit her lip and giggled.

“Yeah.” She said.

Red stepped into the shower and surveyed Lizzie’s beautiful body as she moved closer and put her hands on his chest. Her blue eyes gazed seductively at him.

“Do you want more already?” Red asked suavely.

Lizzie nodded.

“Maybe I _am_ a bit spoiled after all.” Liz admitted.

“Spoiled rotten. But I can’t seem to resist indulging you.” He said.

“I can indulge you, too.” She said.

Liz decided to prove that she can engage in some give-and-take rather than always just taking. She carefully lowered herself onto her knees and gently grasped Reddington’s member in her hand. He sighed in response and put his hand on the wall to steady himself while she moved her hand up and down his length. Reddington became harder until he was suddenly fully erect. Liz excitedly bent forward and ran her tongue upwards from base to tip. She put her lips around his cock and began working him, going deeper and sucking.

“Ohh…Lizzie…” Red groaned intensely; he breathed heavier and closed his eyes as he got lost in the sensations.

Red felt a slight vibration; Lizzie must’ve moaned, although he couldn’t hear it over the noise of the shower. Red was gaining immense pleasure and satisfaction, not only from the stimulation but from the fact that Lizzie was taking the initiative. She was eager and enthusiastic. She was showing him some affection, even gratitude, in a way.

Liz felt Reddington’s fingers grip her wet hair; he slowed her movements.

“Baby…stand up…and spread your legs for me.” Red said.

Liz felt a surge of arousal in her lower abdomen. She slowly pulled Reddington’s cock out of her mouth, reluctant to stop. It would’ve been incredibly gratifying to make him come in her mouth. She took hold of his hands and stood up.

“Facing you? Or do you wanna do it from behind?” Liz asked.

“Turn around, sweetheart. Put your hands on the wall and open your legs…show me that delectable ass of yours.” Red said lustfully.

Lizzie did as he instructed; he took in the view as she posed with her butt sticking out. He ran his fingertips down her spine, causing her to shiver, then he squeezed her butt cheeks. She flushed and arched her back wantonly. Red stepped closer and guided his tip to Lizzie’s slippery opening.

“Mm… _Raymond_ …” She purred unexpectedly; she never called him that.

Red felt Lizzie push back, so he thrust forward and entered her. She moaned softly.

Liz rocked her hips against Reddington’s rhythm, making him slide deeper. His size and shape were perfect; he felt exquisite inside her. She was thrilled as she looked to the side and watched his hand cover hers on the wall. His other hand did the same. Reddington pressed her body closer to the wall and kissed her ear, then he gave her deep, deliberate thrusts. Liz mewled quietly with each satisfying movement. She listened to Reddington quietly grunting as he bucked his hips, and it drove her wild.

“Oh god…faster. Please.” Liz said.

Liz whimpered as Reddington’s quick, rough thrusts stole her breath. His cock was rubbing her g-spot, sending her hurtling towards a climax. Her cries of ecstasy became louder and louder until she started orgasming. Reddington groaned and lost his rhythm, then he stayed deep inside her as he came.

Red emptied into Lizzie, then they both caught their breath and relaxed. Lizzie slumped against the wall in satisfaction.

“Are you worn out now?” Red asked amusedly.

“A little.” Liz admitted.

Red chuckled, then he gently withdrew from Lizzie. He briefly washed and rinsed, then they both got out of the shower and dried off. Liz was dazed and happy; she realized that Reddington was satisfying her sexually but also emotionally. She’d had a dull ache in her soul for years as she yearned to be close, to be intimate, with him. Liz had repressed her desires in misguided attempts at morality, truth-seeking and lately, revenge. She now came to the life-changing decision that the way forward involved being with Reddington, and allowing herself to be happy with him.

“Red?” Liz said timidly as they walked back into the bedroom together.

“Yes?” Red prompted.

“I’m…in love with you. I think I always have been, I just couldn’t handle it before…I didn’t want it to be true. I’m sorry.” She said emotionally.

Red was bewildered for several moments.

“I love you, Lizzie. Always have, always will.” Red said earnestly.

Lizzie’s glassy eyes welled up and some tears rolled down her cheeks, so Red lightly wiped them away with his hands. He kissed her nose, then her lips.

“Don’t be sad, sweetheart. The past is done. We can focus on right now.” Red said softly as he caressed her cheeks.

She nodded slightly.

Red bent down and hoisted Lizzie up into his arms, then he plopped her on the bed as she squealed in surprise. He got into bed and wrapped her tightly in his arms.

“I’m going to cuddle you and keep you here in bed until you’re ready to make love again.” Red joked.

“Okay.” Liz said.

Red pulled back and looked at her face.

“What? I was just teasing.” He said.

“Well, I’m being serious. Now, are you going to cuddle me or not?” She said sassily.

They snuggled against one another.

“You’re still spoiled.” Red said quietly.

“I know.” Liz said wryly.

“But I love you anyway.” He said.

“Thanks. I love you too.” She said sheepishly.

Liz felt Reddington kiss her on the head and she felt peaceful for the first time in years.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I think my next Lizzington fic will be an AU.


End file.
